boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Forms
Elemental Forms are BoBoiBoy's super power. With this ability, he can change into different forms that are able to manipulate certain elements. BoBoiBoy can use his ultimate ability, Elemental Split, in which he makes copies of himself corresponding to each Elemental Form, he has 7 elemental forms. Base Forms The basic elemental forms for BoBoiBoy. Each form has it's own unique skills and abilities, as well an Second Tier form (as referred to in BoBoiBoy Galaxy). They also have their own unique personality, often corresponding to their elemental abilities and BoBoiBoy's own personality. [[BoBoiBoy Lightning|'BoBoiBoy Lightning']]' ''(BoBoiBoy Petir)' * '''Power:' Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation) * Thematic Color: '''Orange (Original Series), Yellow (Galaxy) * '''Signature Ability: Lightning Kris (Keris Petir) / Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir) * Personality Traits: ** Original Series: 'Short-Tempered, Serious, Wrathful ** '''Galaxy: ' Serious, Loner-esque * 'First Appearance: ' ** 'Original Series: 'Season 1, Episode 2 ** 'Galaxy: 'Episode 1 * 'Second Tier Form: 'BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (Season 1, Episode 6)(Boboiboy Galaxy, Episode 14) [[BoBoiBoy Wind|'''BoBoiBoy Wind]]' ''(BoBoiBoy Angin)' * '''Power:' Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation), Psammokinesis (Sandstorm Manipulation) * Thematic Color: '''Yellow (Original Series), Blue (Galaxy) * '''Signature Ability: Whirling Wind (Pusaran Angin) / Wind Spheres (Bebola Angin) * Personality Traits: 'Cheerful, Playful, Carefree * '''First Appearance: ' ** 'Original Series: 'Season 1, Episode 2 ** 'Galaxy: 'Episode 1 * 'Second Tier Form: 'BoBoiBoy Cyclone (Season 1, Episode 11) [[BoBoiBoy Earth|'''BoBoiBoy Earth]]' ''(BoBoiBoy Tanah)' * '''Power': Geokinesis (Earth Manipulation) * Thematic Color: 'Red (Original Series), Brown (Galaxy) * '''Signature Ability: 'Earth Pilar (Tanah Tinggi), Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) * '''Personality Traits: Courageous, Responsible, Protective, Leader * First Appearance: ' ** '''Original Series: 'Season 1, Episode 2 ** 'Galaxy: 'Episode 1 * 'Second Tier Form: 'BoBoiBoy Quake (Season 1, Episode 13) [[BoBoiBoy Fire|'''BoBoiBoy Fire]]' ''(BoBoiBoy Api)' * '''Power': Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation) * Thematic Color: '''Crimson * '''Signature Ability: Fireball (Bebola Api) * Personality Traits: ** Original Series: '''Excitable, Easily Stressed, Careless ** '''Galaxy: '''Short-tempered, Wrathful, Vengeful * '''First Appearance: ** Original Series: 'Season 3, Episode 15 ** '''Galaxy: 'Episode 11 * 'Second Tier Form: 'BoBoiBoy Blaze (BoBoiBoy: The Movie) '''BoBoiBoy Water ''(BoBoiBoy Air)'' * Power: Hydrokinesis (Water Manipulation) / Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation) / Nephelokinesis (Aircloud Manipulation) * Thematic Color: '''Cyan * '''Signature Ability: Water Sphere (Bebola Air) * Personality Traits: ''' ** '''Original Series: '''Easy Going, Nonchalant, Lazy ** '''Galaxy: '''Easy Going, Lazy * '''First Appearance: ** Original Series: Season 3, Episode 18 ** Galaxy: 'Episode 17 * '''Second Tier Form: 'BoBoiBoy Ice (BoBoiBoy: The Movie) [[BoBoiBoy Leaf|'''BoBoiBoy Leaf]]' ''(BoBoiBoy Daun)' * '''Power': Botanokinesis (Plant Manipulation) * Thematic Color: '''Green * '''Signature Ability: Shuriken Leaf (Lontaran Daun) * Personality Traits: Childish, Naive, Scatterbrained * First Appearance: ' ** '''Original Series: '''N/A ** '''Galaxy: 'Episode 5 * Second Tier Form: BoBoiBoy Thorn (BoBoiBoy: The Movie) '''BoBoiBoy Light ''(BoBoiBoy Cahaya)'' * Power: Photokinesis (Light Manipulation) * Thematic Color: '''Unknown * '''Signature Ability: Unknown * Personality Traits: Unknown * First Appearance: ' ** '''Original Series: ' N/A ** 'Galaxy: ' TBA * Second Tier Form BoBoiBoy Solar (BoBoiBoy: The Movie) Second Tier Form Depending on their struggles, an Elemental Form may go through an evolutionary process that enhances their abilities. It is later referred to as a 'Second Tier Form' by Ochobot in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, in order to achieve the second tier form, BoBoiBoy must first unlock all the elements avaliable in his power band. If a Second Tier form is forcibly transformed into then it could risk destroying the power band. ;BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm ''(BoBoiBoy Halilintar)'' Thunderstorm is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning and the first element to go through evolution and enter the second tier. In the Original series, Lightning evolved into Thunderstorm after being captured by Adu Du, Probe and Computer and out of stress and fear, forced himself to evolve to free himself. However, in the process, Thunderstorm completely forgot who he was and lost his memories. He was then tricked by Adu Du into thinking that they were friends. Adu Du orders Thunderstorm to attack his true friends, but was able to regain his memory after hearing his 'Awesome!' Catchphrase. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, BoBoiBoy directly forced a transformation to Thunderstorm (skipping Lightning completely) after seeing his friends about to get crushed from the Jugglenaut. However, the form was revealed to be unstable and BoBoiBoy has trouble remaining in the form and has yet to make another appearance. * '''Power: '''Super Electrokinesis * '''Signature Ability: Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) * Thematic Color: '''Black and Red * '''First Appearance: ** Original Series: 'Season 1, Episode 6 ** '''Galaxy: 'Episode 14 * 'Base form: 'BoBoiBoy Lightning (BoBoiBoy Petir) ;BoBoiBoy Cyclone ''(BoBoiBoy Taufan)'' Cyclone is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy wind and the second element to evolve. Wind accidentally eats Yaya's biscuits, which had been infused with Chemical X, a formula created by Adu Du that caused the consumer to lose control of their emotions. Wind gets a little ''too ''happy and after eating more cookies and evolves into Cyclone. Because of this development, Cyclone starts causing mass chaos around him. His friend opted to stop him otherwise he would end up hurting himself and others. Cyclone eventually calmed down after he was tearfully moved by a telenovela called 'A Sack of red Roses', about a young boy reuniting with his pet cat, Sasha. * '''Power: '''Extra Aerokinesis * '''Signature Ability: Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan), Cyclone Hoverboard * Thematic Color: '''Dark Blue and White * '''First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 11 * Base form: 'BoBoiBoy Wind (''BoBoiBoy Angin) ;BoBoiBoy Quake ''(BoBoiBoy Gempa) '' Quake is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Earth and the last of the original three elements to evolve. Earth forced himself to evolve after his friends, as well as Thunderstorm and Cyclone, were defeated by Mukalakus. He is the only element who didn't have to conquer their emotions or personal dilemma to evolve. * '''Power: '''Geokinesis * '''Signature Ability: Earth Golem (Golem Tanah) * Thematic Color: '''Black and Yellow * '''First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 13 * Base form: BoBoiBoy Earth (BoBoiBoy Tanah) ;BoBoiBoy Blaze (BoBoiBoy Blaze) Blaze is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Fire. He is the fourth elements in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, he BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. With this power, Fire evolved into Blaze and he was utilized to defeat Bora Ra. * Power: '''Extra Pyrokinesis * '''Signature Ability: Fire Chakrams (Cakera Api) * Thematic Color: '''Red and Black * '''First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie * Base form: BoBoiBoy Fire (BoBoiBoy Api) ;BoBoiBoy Ice (BoBoiBoy Ais) Ice is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Water. He is the fifth element in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, he BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. With this power, Water evolved into Ice and he was utilized to defeat Bora Ra. * Power: '''Cryokinesis * '''Signature Ability: Arctic Cannon (Meriam Pembeku) * Thematic Color: '''White and Dark Aquamarine * '''First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie * Base form: 'BoBoiBoy Water (''BoBoiBoy Air) ;BoBoiBoy Thorn ''(BoBoiBoy Thorn)'' Thorn is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Leaf. He sixth element in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, he BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. Even though BoBoiBoy didn't have Leaf as a base form prior to evolving, he was still able to call out Thorn to help defeat Bora Ra. * '''Power: '''Natural Botanokinesis * '''Signature Ability: Ensnaring Thorns (Akar Berduri) * Thematic Color: '''Black and Green * '''First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie * Base form: BoBoiBoy Leaf (BoBoiBoy Daun) ;BoBoiBoy Solar (BoBoiBoy Solar) Solar is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Light. He is the seventh element in the BoBoiBoy movie, to evolve at the same time. After Bora Ra destroys Ochobot, he BoBoiBoy receives the last of Ochobot's power. Even though BoBoiBoy didn't have Light as a base form prior to evolving, he was still able to call out Solar to help defeat Bora Ra. * Power: 'Photokinesis * '''Signature Ability: 'Solar Beam Strike (Tembakan Solar) * '''Thematic Color: '''White, Orange, and Yellow * '''First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie * Base form: BoBoiBoy Light (BoBoiBoy Cahaya) Trivia * BoBoiBoy Light is the only Base Form that has not appeared on-screen, but has been confirmed to make an appearance in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. * BoBoiBoy Thorn and BoBoiBoy Solar were both elemental forms where BoBoiBoy did not need to know the base forms (Leaf and Light) in order to gain the evolved form. * In Galaxy, it appears that BoBoiBoy lost the potential to change into Solar and Thorn, due to unexplained circumstances (but theories suggest that BoBoiBoy only got these forms out of blind rage and being powered up by Ochobot). ** Recently, in Episode 5, BoBoiBoy gained Leaf and will presumably be able to regain Leaf's evolved form, Thorn, in the near future. ** in Episode 17 it's revealed that BoBoiBoy got a new power band, which also the reason why he lost all his power (Except Thunder, Wind, and Earth). * Apparently, some time in the three year age gap between the Original Series and Galaxy, BoBoiBoy also lost all potential to his forms, save for his original three forms: Lightning, Earth, and Wind. Supposed new forms (Fire) was introduced as if they've never been seen, even though they have been. * In Boboiboy Galaxy, it is revealed that Boboiboy must complete all his Base Form (remaining Light) in order to use the Evolved Forms (2nd Stage). **Which is why in Episode 14, Boboiboy Power Band almost broke. **Currently, the durability of using the Evolved forms left 30% if his Base Forms are not completed yet. * In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, only the evolved forms (BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, etc) have different eyes' colors. BoBoiBoy Fire and Water 's eyes are now brown instead of crimson and cyan, respectively Category:Powers Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:Elements